


Alternate

by F1_rabbit



Series: Road to the Multiverse [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany may be a full-time race driver, but he's also a part-time mad scientist, and one of his experiments has got a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Dany was tinkering in his lab, the unused basement storage area that came with his flat in Monaco. It was quiet and out of the way, and exactly what he needed out after a disastrous race. At least this weekend he would get to sleep in his own bed for the weekend, but now he was restless, and working on his project helped take his mind off things.

It had started as him trying to find a way to make the Renault engine faster, give him an advantage so that he wasn't always fighting just to keep his seat, although the ship had sailed on that now. But it had led him to some interesting discoveries, including the potential for travel between alternate universes.

Dany knew that it would probably never work, but having something to work on calmed his mind, and that was priceless, especially now with all the chaos that was going on in his life.

He soldered a couple of capacitors on to a circuit board, one of many that were scattered around on the small table, illuminated by the harsh glare of the fluorescent strip light that was the room's only source of light.

It was all written up in his lab book, he had filled lots of them over the last year, each new test getting him one step closer to creating a way of travelling between the universes. He connected the circuit board up, tiny crocodile clips holding it all in place for the test, before flicking the switch for the power.

For a brief moment, Dany thought that it would work, that he had done it. But then there was the crack of electricity and the smell of plastic melting as the room went dark.

He found out the torch, writing it all up, he was sure he knew what had gone wrong, but that could wait for another day when he wasn't so tired.

Dany slunk back to his flat, glad that his distraction had worked well enough for him to feel sleepy. He had put it all down as a step in the right direction, but still a failure.

***

Jo woke up in his hotel room, the sun was streaming in the window and the sound of the sea lapping against the beach was soothing. He stretched and yawned, laughing when he saw the race overalls that had been left out for him. Bright yellow overalls.

"Looks like we're team banana again," Jo muttered to himself, pulling on his jeans and shirt as he prepared to head down to the race track. It was nice being back in Monaco, and it was even better now that he was driving an F1 car.

By the time he got down to the paddock, the sun was shining, and he saw a familiar face approaching. Pascal. They'd been friends for a while, even though they'd never raced together in anything other than Race of Champions, but that hadn't stopped them finding the time to hang out on race weekends.

"Hi."

"Hi." Pascal dragged Jo into the nearest cupboard, filled with camera gear and clearly belonging to one of the tv stations.

Jo looked confused and Pascal only smiled more. "I wanted to congratulate you on your points."

"Points?"

"In Spain?" Pascal stroked the side of Jo's face, and Jo let out a little gasp. He'd thought that his crush on Pascal was one-sided, that there was no way that Pascal had feelings for him too, but that little gesture said that they were far more than just friends. "You finished seventh? It's your best finish so far this year?"

Jo was trying to work out if it was some kind of cruel joke, he didn't have any points, and Renault only had the one points finish to its name. With each passing race it was looking less and less likely that he was going to finish in the points at all this year. In the end he kind of nodded, hoping that it would be enough to change the subject.

"I missed you last night," Pascal said, stepping in closer as Jo bit his lip. Jo could feel the tension in the air, the crackle of electricity as Pascal ran his fingers through his hair, resting his hand on the back of his head and using it to pull him down into a tender kiss.

Pascal's soft lips were on his, his tongue teasing its way in as Jo tried to memorise every detail. The hint of something spicy and sweet on his lips, the scratch of his stubble, and the little noises that he made which sent his heart racing.

Jo let out a little moan when Pascal broke the kiss, he wanted more, and he didn't care how needy he sounded.

"I've got to go but I'll see you tonight." Pascal gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door, leaving Jo standing with his eyes wide and a confused look on his face.

It took Jo a few minutes to collect himself, and he headed down to his garage. He just had time to slide into his race suit before the first free practice session started. He was sitting in the car when he saw the tv graphics showing the standings for the drivers' championship. It showed that he had thirteen points so far.

 _Thirteen points?_ _How did I get thirteen points? I'd remember something like that. Is this just a crazy dream?_

***

Dany was rushing past the Renault garage when he saw something that shocked him. Jo was getting changed, which wasn't unusual given the time, but as his eyes ran over his stomach, there was something missing – his scars.

_Oh god, it worked, and now I'm stuck in an alternate universe._

Dany was amazed at the fact that everything else seemed exactly the same. He was still driving for Toro Rosso, he had the same number of points, and the grid was exactly the same as before.

_Is the only change the fact that Jo never had his accident? Is that all that's different in this universe?_

Dany took out his little notebook and started writing down everything that he could see, trying to work out what other differences there were between this universe and the one that he had come from.

At lunch he managed to excuse himself for long enough to go and find Jo, ask him a few questions since he appeared to be the key to it all, everyone else that he'd spoken to today appeared to be exactly the same as they were in his universe.

He slunk into the Renault garage, making sure that no-one saw him, but he heard something that caught his attention.

"Are you cheating on Dany?" It was clearly Jo's voice, and Dany crept closer so that he could peek round. He saw Jo talking to Kevin, and from the look on Kevin's face he clearly wasn't impressed.

"What?" Kevin held his hands out, frown still on his face as shook his head. "Dany's just a friend. I have a girlfriend, we've been together for a while and I've never cheated on her."

"But you and Dany…" Jo looked confused, and Dany knew that he wasn't in an alternate universe. He was in his universe, but Jo was a very long way from home.

"Hi, do you mind if I borrow Jo for a moment?" Dany didn't even give Kevin a chance to respond, he was dragging Jo away before he said or did anything that gave away the fact that he wasn't from around here.

He led Jo to one of the little rooms at the back of the garage, confusion written all over his face. "Did you and Kevin break up?"

"No." Dany took Jo's hand, he wasn't sure what else he could do to comfort him.

"But Kevin said he has a girlfriend now?" Jo shook his head, reality was confusing enough with throwing alternate universes into the mix.

"I have a crazy story to tell you, and I need you to listen." Dany told him about his experiments, and what he had tried to do. He told him that he never expected it to work, and he hadn't expected it to transport Jo through the universes while leaving everyone else the same.

"This is not my universe?" Jo slumped against the wall, gravity winning out over him as he slid down on to the floor. He was staring at Dany, his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to make sense of it all.

"I'm sorry. I will find a way to get you back to your universe, but it might take me a couple of days." Dany sat down next to Jo, putting an arm around him as he cuddled in, letting Dany stroke his hair while he came to terms with it.

"Does that mean Pascal isn't my boyfriend here?" Jo asked, and Dany could hear the pain in his voice.

"Unless you two kept it very quiet, sadly, I don't think so." Dany held Jo tighter, wishing that he had some way of comforting him, but without knowing if he could reverse what he'd done, he didn't want to give him false hope. "You're just going to have to play along with it all for the weekend, but you can stay with me if that would make it easier?"

Jo nodded, glad to have a friend in all of this. He couldn't comprehend the idea of being in an alternate universe, and yet there were so many things that weren't quite the same as his universe. He'd been ignoring them all morning, putting it down to tiredness or coincidence, but what Dany had told him made perfect sense.

***

Jo made it through the day, glad that he had Pascal waiting for him, because there had been a few things that were strange today and he had no idea how to explain them.

The thirteen points were strange, he couldn't imagine not remembering his first points in F1, never mind all the other points finishes so far. And Kevin, his teammate, was apparently dating Dany? They had been for a while from the sound of it, and yet Jo was sure that he'd been introduced to Kevin's girlfriend at one of the races, but maybe she was just a cover so people didn't find out about him and Dany?

The more Jo tried to work it all out, the less sense that it made.

As he was leaving the paddock, Dany came over to talk to him, and Jo was sure that it was to make sure that he didn't tell anyone about him and Kevin. Not that he would do a thing like that, it wasn't any of his business who people chose to date, and he definitely wasn't the sort of person to use it against a teammate. Even Nasr, who he'd never really got along with.

"Do you have a minute?" Dany asked, and he didn't even wait for Jo to respond before leading him towards a little room at the back of the Red Bull motorhome.

That was another strange thing, Dany was back racing for Red Bull, and no-one was talking about it.

"If it's about you and Kevin dating, I won't say a word." Jo waited for Dany to say something but he only laughed.

"Everyone knows about us, we've been together for over two years." Dany shook his head as he laughed some more. "In fact, I was thinking of proposing." Dany held out a small box, with a beautiful silver band inside it.

"Wow." Jo was impressed by the ring, it was elegant and understated, perfect for Kevin. He still couldn't believe that he'd not noticed that they were dating all this time, but he was happy for them.

"I know, right?" Dany carefully put the box away, making sure that the pocket was zipped shut. "Do you think Kevin will like it?"

"I'm sure that he'll love it." Jo pulled Dany into a big hug, mainly so he wouldn't see the confusion written all over his face. Either this was one really strange dream, or something weird had happened, but he had no idea what could have caused this.

*

Jo was sitting in his hotel room trying to work it all out when there was a knock on his door. He wrapped a dressing gown around himself, hiding the fact that he was only wearing his boxers. Pascal was standing there, eyeing him up and Jo didn't know what to say.

"Can I come in?" Pascal asked, smiling as Jo wondered what he could have done as to be so lucky. And then it dawned on him, maybe Kevin and Dany weren't the only ones who had been dating for a while…

"Sure." Jo stood back so that Pascal could come in, enjoying the kiss that he got as Pascal made his way to the bed, stripping off everything but his boxers as he sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Jo to join him.

"How was your day?" Pascal draped his leg over Jo's hip, snuggling in next to him as he pressed little kisses to Jo's neck.

"Dany's going to propose to Kevin." Jo blurted it out, unsure if Pascal knew about them, but Dany had said that it wasn't a secret.

"That's so cute, they will have the most beautiful wedding." Pascal looked up at Jo, and he knew what he was going to say. "I know we've only been together for just over a year, but we've never really talked about 'the future'."

"Marriage, and kids, and all that?" Jo felt his heart race, not at the thought of spending his life with Pascal, but the fact that here, wherever _here_ was, they had been dating for over a year. Which meant that it was love at first sight, they must have met at Race of Champions.

"I'd never really thought about it, until I met you. But now I want it all." Pascal rested his forehead against Jo's, staring into his eyes as Jo felt conflicted. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he wasn't Pascal's boyfriend, just because he looked like him it didn't give him the right to take his place. And yet it all felt so right, so natural.

"Me too." Jo went in for a kiss, ignoring the little voice that was telling him not to do it. They kissed and cuddled, Jo saying that he was too tired for anything more, although he was sure that his conscience would have something to say about him making love to Pascal.

*

The rest of the weekend flew by, it felt amazing to have such a good car, that behaved and wasn't a pain to keep on the track. He ended up standing on the podium, third, but it was the most wonderful memory, even if he was convinced that it was all some sort of crazy dream. He was holding the trophy up high as Kevin and Dany accepted theirs. Dany winked at Jo as the champagne started spraying everywhere, and only once they were soaked and tipsy did the music stop.

Before the interviews could even start, Dany got down on one knee, pulling out the ring from inside his race suit. The crowd was silent as he proposed, and when Kevin said yes, they all cheered. Jo smiled, genuinely happy for his friends, when he felt a little dizzy, and he held on to one of the mechanics that had rushed up to congratulate them. He could feel his vision fading, and then it all went black.

***

When Jo opened his eyes he was back behind the wheel of an F1 car, heading down the now wet straight of Monaco. He felt the car twitch, and then it was all over, he was slamming into the barriers as he held the useless steering wheel that had detached after the first impact.

_How did I get here? Was it all a strange dream?_

Jo felt dizzy as the marshals ushered him away from the scene of the crash, making him get into the medical vehicle so that he could go get checked out.

He'd finished third in a Monaco grand prix, only to end up transported to a different one where he'd crashed out, and he was back to having no points again. Wherever he'd been, he was home again, and he wasn't sure that he was entirely happy about it.

*

That evening, as Jo was comfy in bed, resting his bruised legs, there was a knock on the door. He hobbled over to the door, wishing that he hadn't been so stubborn and sent his dad away. Dany was standing there, and it was strange to see him, of all the people he expected to visit, it wasn't Dany.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Dany fidgeted with his fingers and Jo stood back so that he could enter. He helped Jo back to bed before sitting down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Little bruised but I'll live." Jo glanced at the painkillers that had been left for him, but he was too stubborn to take them unless the pain was unbearable.

Dany saw Jo's stomach where his dressing gown had fallen open and he traced the lines of Jo's scar, Jo flinched as Dany's cold fingers touched his skin. "It's really you."

"It felt like the strangest dream, I was in a world where the Renault was a good car, I was dating Pascal, and you proposed to Kevin." Jo shook his head, it all sounded so crazy, and he hoped that Dany had some answers.

"I'm sorry, my experiment went a little wrong." Dany scrunched up his nose in apology, and Jo shook his head.

"Little?" Jo smiled, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what had happened, he was just glad to be back, even if that meant that he was single and driving one of the most difficult to drive cars on the grid.

"Okay, so I swapped you with your counterpart from an alternate universe. But I got you back." Dany laughed, and Jo joined him until he remembered that his ribs were bruised from the impact.

There was another knock on the door, and Dany went to get it, which Jo was grateful for. He couldn't see who was at the door, but he heard Dany saying goodbye.

Pascal wandered in, a little smile on his face as he saw that Jo wasn't too badly hurt. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Just a little bruised, I'll live." Jo laughed gently, he didn't want Pascal to see him wince.

"That's good. It looked really bad." Pascal slid his shoes off, slowly sitting down next to Jo where Dany had been sat only moments ago.

Jo felt his stomach twist but it had nothing to do with his accident and everything to do with how beautiful Pascal looked, concern in his eyes and Jo saw something else. Something that he would never have noticed if he hadn't travelled to another universe, and seen it there. Jo saw love in his eyes.

"It's sweet of you to come and check on me." Jo shuffled a little closer, his dressing gown only just covering him, and he bit his lip, unsure of if he was brave enough to make a move. But if alternate universe Jo could do it, then so could he.

Jo leant in slowly, his eyes never leaving Pascal's as they stared at each other, both of them holding their breath until their lips met. At first neither moved, both frozen as they closed their eyes. Jo tilted his head, deepening the kiss, savouring every second as he licked up all the gasps that fell from Pascal's perfect lips.

Pascal wrapped his arm around Jo's waist, but he let out a pained gasp as his bruised muscles sent pain all through his body and Pascal broke the kiss. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just a little sore there." Jo kissed the end of Pascal's nose.

"Is there anywhere that you aren't bruised?" Pascal asked, grin on his face as his eyes darted down to the bulge in Jo's dressing gown.

Jo pulled the cord and his dressing gown fell open. Pascal dived in for one more kiss, making sure that his hands didn't touch anywhere other than Jo's face, before licking his lips. He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his nice thick cock and Jo let out a little needy moan just at the sight of it.

Pascal shuffled down so that he could kneel by Jo's hip, giving Jo a good view as he placed lots of delicate kisses along the length of Jo's cock, barely more than a brush of lips but it had Jo gasping and moaning for more.

Jo groaned out loud when Pascal's lips wrapped around the tip, it was so warm and intimate and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. Pascal's tongue was flicking at the tip and he reached out to stroke Pascal's hair, so soft on his sensitive skin. The sight of Pascal hard and leaking just from having his cock in his mouth was so arousing and Jo reached down to wrap his hand around him, feeling his gasps vibrate around him as he took more of him into his mouth.

His moans echoed around the room as Pascal's warm come spilled over his hand, his moans sending aftershocks of pleasure through his body as he swallowed every last drop before licking him clean.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Pascal said, "The first time we met I wanted to just drag you into a cupboard and ravage you. But I was scared that you didn't feel the same." Pascal lay back next to Jo, grin on his face as he watched Jo lick his hand clean.

"Ditto, you seemed way out of my league, and I couldn't tell if you liked guys or not so… I just did nothing." Jo shook his head, would it really have been that simple, could they have been dating for over a year if they'd just had the courage to do something?

"We're both idiots." Pascal laughed, leaning in for a kiss, letting Jo taste himself from his lips.

"I'm your idiot." Jo smiled, intertwining their fingers as he cuddled in closer, the pain of the bruises washed away by the feeling of sheer pleasure surging through his body.

"I love you," Pascal whispered, and Jo felt his body tense but he knew what he could say to make him relax, what he'd known all this time but been too scared to admit.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
